Auntie Charley
by Starlit Skyline
Summary: Request from ArgentinaV in which Dax and Charlemagne are related. (My Monsuno conspiracy theory- Charlemagne and Dax are related Why? She is WAY to nice to him. She doesn't strike me as stupid, so she probably knew he was lying to her in the episode "Deceit". She asked him to join Storm. Only a theory. -ArgentinaV)
1. Family Time

**PLEASE READ:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters. This is a request from **ArgentinaV**, she owns the idea and the OC - Xyphez which will appear in this story. Also, this fic will or will not be a multi-chapter story - I'm not sure.

* * *

Family Time

Dax walked quietly through the canyon. He hated when they did this. He didn't like waking up so early just to sneak away from his teammates and then having to sneak back in when he discovered his 'Auntie' just wanted some 'family time'.

"Lookie, lookie," a snide voice broke his mental rant. Dax looked up to see a seventeen-year-old boy that looked almost exactly like him leaning a rock jutting out of the wall of the canyon "What do we have here?"

Dax wasn't surprised. He never got a normal greeting from his brother, he really didn't want any reason to great him anyway. At most times, he tried to avoid his psychopathic twin.

"Duplicate." he greeted in a casual tone. It was a nickname he made up for him long ago, simply because his twin - Xyphez - was obsessed with stealing his life. It could work if they were exactly alike, but unfortunately for Xyphez - they weren't. Dax's eyes were mahogany brown while Xyphez's were a bloody red - matching his demonic nature. Apart from the eyes, Xyphez's fingers weren't real fingers but mechanic golden claws. That plus the strange way he dressed - a red sleeveless shirt with black jeans and a black overcoat - he really did have a demonic aura to him.

"So you agree I look like you." he said in a cheery, high-pitched voice. Yup, crazy and annoying all wrapped up in one impatient, hotheaded little brat.

"We're twins! Of course we look alike ya' twit!" Dax snapped. Xyphez was one of the few people who could annoy him so easily, another fact that he didn't like about his twin next to the "I'm going to steal your life" gimmick.

"Hey, I'm just checking." Xyphez said with mock innocence.

"Boys." both heads snapped toward the person who said that "We didn't come here to argue." Charlemagne told them in that voice full of authority she always spoke in.

"Sorry Auntie." Xyphez instantly apologized. Dax stayed quiet, crossing his arms in front of his chest. If he was right and his 'Auntie Charley' as Xyphez called her really just wanted some quality time he was going to evacuate as quickly as possible.

"So why did we come here?" he asked bluntly.

"We'll get to that. Lets just talk for a little while." Charlemagne said in a flat voice. Yup, more 'family time'. But before he could voice his protests his twin cut off all hopes of making an excuse and a quick escape.

"So hows that little gang of yours?" Xyphez asked curiously.

"Huh, oh, their just fine." The question was one of Xyphez usual questions, Dax just didn't expect it right at the start. Xyphez wanted to steal his life, that included his teammates. Xyphez grinned mischievously.

"And that girl you like?"

Dax felt a furious blush creep up his cheeks. His twin really did have a talent for getting on his nerves.

"Oh, Dax I didn't know you liked a girl." Charlemagne commented, obviously amused.

"Yeah, yeah he does!" Xyphez chirped enthusiastically "He even calls her Princess!"

"Oh is that so?" Charlemagne chuckle at Dax's obvious frustration.

"Uh huh, in fact he's got nicknames for all of his little friends!" Xyphez confirmed, totally oblivious to the daggers Dax was glaring at him.

"You don't say?" Charlemagne said, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Yeah, he calls Chase Suno 'baby Suno', the little monk is 'monkfish' and the dorky one is 'Glasses'," Xyphez recited childishly "And Princess is his girlfriend."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Dax snapped suddenly. He was furious that he had to be in such close proximity of his brother again, the fact that Xyphez knew things he shouldn't have EVER found out only added to his anger.

"Auntie sent me to spy on you!" Xyphez chirped happily as an evil grin formed on his lips. Dax shifted his gaze from his psychotic twin to his 'Auntie Charley'. She just gave him a stern look.

"You're becoming too attached to them." she said bluntly, like she would be saying an order to one of her soldiers.

"No I am not!" Dax scowled indignantly. One thing he hated the most was when 'Auntie' and Duplicate started to act like they were running his life. Xyphez giggled evilly.

"Well the 'monkfish' calls you his friend." he said and then added as an afterthought "But of course mighty lord Dax wouldn't even consider a weird monk as a-"

"HE IS NOT WEIRD!" Dax bellowed at the top of his lungs, realizing his mistake a just moment to late. Of course Xyphez would mess with his head, Charlemagne surely wanted to see how he would react. Sure enough, Auntie Charley wore her 'analyzing' face, her gaze disapproving.

"See Dax, this is what I was talking about." she stated.

Dax sighed, this was going to be hard to get out of. "So I made a few friends, so what?" he finally voiced, making sure the last two words sounded sarcastic.

Charlemagne scowled "Those _friends_ are the enemies of S.T.O.R.M. and therefor your enemies as well."

It was Dax's turn to scowl "Well I'm not part of S.T.O.R.M.," he stated coldly "Now if you excuse me I have a date with my bed."

With that, Dax turned around and headed back in the direction of the team's camp.

"You need to choose a side." Charlemagne said from behind him. Dax stopped, taking a moment to mull it over before half turning to face her.

"I'm on the winning side of course." he answered bluntly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Charlemagne let a self-satisfied smile grace her lips as well "Good boy."

And with that said and done, Dax made his way back to camp. His smile broke into a wild grin, he had managed to get away from 'family time' and to trick his 'Auntie' _without _lying. A personal best!

* * *

"He thinks we're gonna leave him alone," Xyphez said as he watched the retreating form of his twin in the distance "Isn't that cute?"

Charlemagne glanced at her nephew, who was lulling back and forth on the same rock he had been sitting on all morning. At his eager expression, she nodded her approval "Get him."

Xyphez grinned wildly, a demonic glint in his red eyes.

"My pleasure, Auntie Charley."

* * *

So what do you think ArgentinaV? I hope you liked it.


	2. Psychotic Twins and Clueless Teammates

Special thanks to **Lakota1172**, **ArgentinaV**, **GlowBlade998**, **Anonamous131**, **EvelinK**, **MusicLover3 **and **DragonInferno** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters. This is a request from ******ArgentinaV**,she owns the idea and the OC - Xyphez which will appear in this story.

* * *

2. Of Psychotic Twins, Caring Aunts and Clueless Teammates

Dax grunted, shifting his weight so he was more comfortable. Man, that was the best sleep he had in ages, usually Chase would just wake him up at down so they could get a move on but now… a little more rest wouldn't hurt…

Dax yawned and shifted again. '_This bed's really hard' _Dax thought, yawning again. Finally! He was comfortable, now he could go back to sleep…

Wait a second! Sleep?

Dax jolted upright in a heart-beat, quickly taking in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was that he was talking to Charlemagne and Xyphez. But what happened then? Dax mentally face-palmed. Auntie Charley and Psychotic Duplicate happened, that's what!

"Ah, so I see you're awake." A voice to his right said, snapping him out of his mental rant. He looked over his shoulder to see Charlemagne facing away from him.

"Why was I asleep anyway?" Dax asked confused, his brain was still half-asleep. He yawned again but when he tried to move his arm he realized he was tied up with rope "And why am I TIED UP!?" he yelled indignantly "What's going on!?"

No answer.

Dax shifted so he could stare at Charlemagne, well, her back.

"Let me go!" Dax protested angrily, trashing in his restrains in an attempt to free himself. His mind was now working at top speeds as he thought up a strategy to get out of _this_ mess "Do you want the team to get suspicious!? If I'm not there they'll know something's up!" Dax yelled, that was his thumb card. Charlemagne couldn't deny or ignore it.

She turned to face him but to Dax's surprise she was sporting an amused smile "Ah, but you are there." She said in a self-satisfied tone, gesturing toward the giant computer screen behind her. Sudden realization hit Dax.

"Xyphez." He said angrily. Looking down at his knees, he couldn't get himself free; his arms were tied behind his back.

"Correct," he heard his aunt confirm "I sent him to take care of your relationships with your little gang."

Dax grunted. _'Great, he's going to ruin my social life all together…'_

* * *

Xyphez smiled to himself as he approached _his _team's camp. This is going to be so much fun! Not only does he get to play his twin's role but he also get's to ruin his life! Three words – best day ever!

When he entered their camp he was met with what would be a everyday scene in the lives of the members of team Core-Tech. The girl – Princess – was making breakfast. Two boys were sitting across from her, chatting – Baby Suno and Glasses. And the only other boy, the white-haired one – Monkfish – was meditating. _'Humph, well, he is a monk…'_ Xyphez thought.

"Where were you!?" the abrupt yell made Xyphez jump a little, but he quickly covered it up – it wouldn't do him well to get discovered.

"Um, I," he mumbled, unable to think of a coherent answer. Lucky for him, the commotion shattered Beyal's focus and he looked up, smiling.

"We we're worried for you Dax," he said softly, covering a small yawn. At that moment both Chase and Bren became aware of Xyphez's – um, _Dax's _presence. Baby Suno smiled but Glasses had a small frown on his face.

"Where we're you?" Bren asked distrustfully, as he and Chase made their way towards them. Xyphez smirked.

"Well Glasses what do you think I was doing?" he asked smugly. He had anticipated just such a situation, people were just too predictable these days. Bren blinked.

"Huh? Well I…" Bren murmured, taken completely of guard. Baby Suno sighed exasperatedly, looks like he has to put up with this _really_ often. But Xyphez was happy with his handy work, so far, so good.

"Dax is right Bren." Beyal said, standing up "You have no proof he was doing something he should not."

Glasses hung his head, murmuring an inaudible "You don't either."

With that, Baby Suno and Glasses went to get water and food, leaving Xyphez with Princess and Monkfish. Beyal smiled at who he thought was Dax.

"Come Dax lets go." He said, heading off out of camp. Xyphez blinked, _this_ he didn't predict. He had no idea about what the monk was talking about. All though from what he gathered, Dax usually didn't either.

"Um, go?" he asked uncertainly.

Jinja scowled. "You promised to train Beyal."

"Oh, right." He said. Since when did Dax give training lessons? What in the world have these people done to the Dax he knew? Well, he better play along for now. Besides, he'll ruin his twin's relationships with his _friends_ soon enough.

"And where do you think your going!?" Princess snapped angrily.

Xyphez blinked. What was wrong with these people? "Um, to train with Beyal?" he said hesitantly.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled.

"I will wait for you outside the camp." Beyal said hastily and made his way away from them.

Xyphez scowled slightly, Jinja was really beginning to get on his nerves. . Who does this girl think she is? No wonder Dax calls her Princess, she really had the attitude of one. "And why's that?"

Jinja crossed her arms in front of her chest "Because you need to help me to gather firewood."

Xyphez anger dissolved immediately, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Oh, yeah, right."

Jinja gave him a weird look but said nothing. They made their way to a small group of trees and began to gather fallen branches for firewood. As Xyphez was piling the branches in his arms an idea came to him. He smirked, making his way so he was behind Jinja.

"Hey Princess?" he called softly, making it sound as though he was far away. She stud up, just as he planned.

"Humph?" she said before turning around. And when she did, Xyphez gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Quickly tossing all of the firewood in her arms along with all the other branches she collected so she could smack him, which he was sure she would have done if her hands were free.

Jinja froze, this was definitely _not _what she expected. The kiss ended abruptly, just as it started and before she could come to terms with what had just happened Dax was already running back to camp, shouting a quick "See you at lunch!"

And, just like that, in less then three seconds Dax had stolen a kiss from her and gotten away with it! And now Jinja was left with a gigantic pile of firewood in her arms that prevented her from running after him(so she wouldn't trip). Jinja felt her cheeks heat up with a furious blush.

"DAX! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"


	3. Dax for a Day

Special thanks to **Lakota1172**, **ArgentinaV**, **JinjaGirl25**, **Cheetha Suno**, **DragonInferno **and **ice wolf** for reviewing.

This thing will probably have one more chapter, since I want to go back to working on my other Monsuno story. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters. This is a request from ******ArgentinaV**,she owns the idea and the OC - Xyphez which will appear in this story.

* * *

Dax for a Day

"Hey sorry for taking so long!" Xyphez shouted as he neared the waiting monk. He mentally face-palmed for sounding so un-Dax-like but it seemed Monkfish hadn't noticed.

Beyal raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, instead he smiled as he always did "There is no reason to apologize. Let us start the battle."

Dax nodded, and Beyal noted the childish eagerness "Okay Monkfish prepare to be roasted and dipper in tartar souse!"

Beyal narrowed his eyes slightly, but again, said nothing. He would keep his observations for himself. Beyal nodded, signaling that they could begin their training.

"Arachnablade!"

"Airswitch!"

Beyal and Xyphez watched as their cores collided, unleashing their Monsuno in their blue light. Arachnablade and Airswitch stud opposite of each other and, uncharacteristically, Dax begun to jump in place like a monkey, arms flying in various directions.

"Ow, ow, ow! This is gonna be so much fun!" he stuttered, giving Beyal the impression of battling against a five year old. Dax eventually calmed a bit and they battled for a few minutes. Suddenly, a wide and slightly crazed grin broke out across Dax's face.

"Airswitch! Attack, full force!"

Monkfish expected a powerful attack from Dax, he usually liked to end a fight like that. The thing Beyal wasn't expecting was for the attack to be aimed at him!

Beyal nearly hadn't had the time to dodge. What was that!? Dax just wanted to hit him – _directly_ with one of his _strongest_ attacks! The others, who had by now came back from their various task, shared Beyal's appall.

Had Dax gone mad!?

Unfortunately, the answer seemed to be screaming 'YES!' when Dax attacked again. The attack barely missed Beyal, as it hit the ground he had been standing on mere seconds ago, but this time – the attack caused a small explosion that sent the dirt, mud and rocks flying everywhere. Beyal just managed to shield his face with his hands as the rocks and pebbles collided with his form while he was still aloft.

Chase finally snapped into action. His mind had finally contemplated what was happening and his reaction was on pure leadership instincts.

"Evo! Protect Beyal!"

The gigantic bird Monsuno appeared when its core hit the ground. It screeched and, quickly spreading it's wings, flew at breakneck speed toward the ongoing fight.

Evo caught Beyal without much difficulty and carried him over to his three teammates. When Beyal slid down to the ground his friends began to look him over for injuries. Beyal was in a bit of a shock, but aside from that he was okay.

"Beyal, you okay?" Chase finally voiced. The young monk just nodded mutely.

Having confirmed his friend was okay Chase let out a relieved sighed. But that relief soon turned to anger as he looked over at Dax, who was still _grinning_.

"What were you thinking!?" he bellowed.

"I was thinking that I was winning!" Dax answered in a childish tone "It's not my fault that Monk-Ey here" the insult landed him a few indignant glares "doesn't know how to loose."

"Loose!? Loose!?" Bren repeated disbelievingly "If Chase hadn't jumped in, Beyal would have lost a lot more!"

"Well aren't you the sore looser?" Dax taunted, crossing his arms.

"What's with you Dax!?" Jinja suddenly yelled "What's going on!?"

Xyphez forced himself not to smirk, the mission was almost complete. Using all of his willpower he made the most convincing scowl he could manage, making a perfect imitation of his twin's anger.

"What's going on is I'm tired of following ya' like a lapdog!" he yelled, a bit more aggressively then he intended, then he smirked cockily "but I guess you're just of scardy-cats now that I look at it."

"Why you-!" Jinja shouted.

"Why the sudden change of opinion?" Chase asked, his face had an identical expression to Jinja's and Bren's. Beyal said nothing, his face completely blank as he stud behind his three teammates.

"Opinion? Like you guys ever cared about my opinion." Dax retorted.

"That's because we get into trouble-" Jinja and Bren started in unison.

Xyphez scowled, feeling genuinely annoyed by all the accusations. Why did the real Dax put up with this anyway? His twin usually didn't do anything for others if he couldn't get anything out of it. So why did he stay with this make-shift group of ditsy teenagers? Well, he wouldn't anymore!

"That's it! I'm done!"

* * *

That night, the four remaining members of team Core-Tech sat around a timid fire in their camp. The group sat in an awkward silence, not completely sure what they should say or think about what had happened.

"Ugh! That Dax!" Jinja snapped suddenly, which surprised everyone. She had been quiet and distracted for most of the day.

Chase gave her a confused look "Um, Jin, what he do to you to make you so mad?"

"Probably made her kiss a toad to see if she'll find her Prince Charming in him." Bren joked, but it was only half-heated. None the less, Jinja glared at him in venomous fury.

"Okay, okay, I was just-."

"Well don't!"

The brief exchange was replaced with the crackling of the fire once again. They all just sat there, not really paying attention to anything.

"So I'm guessing talking about Dax is outta the question?" Beyal asked suddenly. Bren and Jinja stared at him incredulously.

"YES!" they yelled in unison.

"How can you even-!"

"He attacked you!"

Their shouted blurred together, but neither Chase nor Beyal made any move to stop them. They needed to let it out, they could talk when they were done.

"He is not acting like himself." Beyal stated calmly.

Bren took a shaky breath, composing himself "So what, little green Martians kidnapped him and sent us a default clone?"

"I wonder if we should," Chase said quietly "...go after him or something..." Bren and Jinja gaped slightly "I mean he's part of our team, why would he just… you know?"

Bren cupped his chin thoughtfully "He has been acting weird all day."

"I would not worry about that." Beyal said abruptly "Dax shall be back with us before you know it."

"Um, Beyal, can you say that in plain I-don't-see-the-future English." Bren asked, a bit confused "I mean for someone who sees the future, how can you not predict that people don't understand when you talk all mysterious."

But there was no answer. Beyal was already gone.


	4. A Little Help from my Friends

Special thanks to **JinjaGirl25**, **ArgentinaV**, **Ice wolf**, **DragonInferno**, **Cheetha** **Suno**, **Lakota1172** and **Anynonomous131**for reviewing.

Hi guys, as I promised - the final chapter of Auntie Charley! Enjoy!

Side Note: I'm sorry but the updates on my other stories will be pretty haphazard since I don't know when I'll be able to write. I'm very sick now so I'm sorry if I can update as frequently. I also have to say I'm sorry to DragonInferno for not updating 'Shadow of Caelum' when I said I would. I was planning to update it this weekend but now I'm not so sure. And sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter, I think I don't make them as much as I used to but I have a headache now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters. This is a request from ******ArgentinaV**,she owns the idea and the OC - Xyphez which will appear in this story.

* * *

4. A Little Help from my Frineds

There were only three things that made Dax this mad. Losing a battle, being someone's hostage and being betrayed - and right now, he'd experienced all three. His 'Auntie' had put him in a fairly nice room but it didn't matter to him - she could have put him in Don Pyro's dungeon and still he wouldn't care!

He didn't care about anything besides what was happening on the screen in _his_ room.

Yes, his room from back when he lived with Auntie Charley and Duplicate and he hadn't missed it one bit. The guards had locked him there after his little chat with Charlemagne and not long after that the screen turned on playing the surveillance footage of his friends _and Xyphez!_

Since the live broadcast had started Xyphez had done a whole variety of unspeakable acts before lunch and in that time Dax had jumped on his bed in frustration, tried to strangle the coat rack and effectively shattered everything breakable in his room beside the screen he was currently watching. Just before lunch, Duplicate had made a move on Jinja - _his_ move on _his_ girl! If he ever got outta here, and if Jinja didn't kill him if he did, Xyphez was going to get it!

He was on his feet again and in a matter of seconds the wardrobe was flat on the floor. Dax panted, but felt a bit better now that he let out his anger. At that moment his Aunt stepped throw the door and, looking over the entire room, sighed exasperatedly.

"Did you really have to knock everything down?" she asked in a disinterested voice.

"You're still standing aren't ya'?" Dax retorted, he was barely resisting the urge to knock her down to the floor too and make a run for it - but that would only get him about two corners and a hallway before he got caught.

Charlemagne's eyes glimmered in amusement "I see your still the same old Dax." she said while walking over to him, the door closed behind her and experience told Dax that there were guards outside it. "You know I was worried you might be going soft?" Auntie said in the same amused voice before her face grew serious as she watched her nephew's face.

Dax was caught of guard, but he quickly covered it up "Me? Going soft? Yeah right."

Charlemagne smiled in amusement, but this time there was something more to it. It was that smug smirk she had on whenever she was sure victory would be her's. "Oh really?" she asked.

Dax crossed his arms over his chest, his face stern with hidden determination "Really."

Charlemagne smirked victoriously at something Dax wasn't aware of, but the boy had a bad feeling about whatever it was. His Aunt's eyes shifted from him to the screen behind him, her voice smug "Then I suggest you turn around." Dax frowned at the statement, warily eyeing his Aunt before he obliged, but when his eyes landed on the image on the screen he wished he didn't.

"BEYAL!" the shout ripped itself from his throat before he could stop it, as if his friend could hear him if he was loud enough. He turned to Charlemagne, fury in his eyes, but she just looked amused.

"You were saying?" she said in a taunting tone.

"You-!" Dax exclaimed "You can't let _him_ do that!"

Charley didn't flinch, just shook her head "On the contrary, he can do whatever he wants... as long as it's not extreme."

Dax's eyes grew even more wide, voice growing even louder "You don't consider attacking a defenselessness fifteen-year-old extreme!?" he yelled.

She looked at the screen once again where Beyal had dogged another attack, although barely. Her face remained impassive as her nephew's fury grew with each passing second "He has legs, he'll doge." she said blatantly.

Dax uncrossed his arms, hands clenched in tight fists "And what if he doesn't!?" he bellowed. Throwing all caution and planning into the wind Dax charged at his smirking Aunt. She dogged and backed up so Dax charged again, but Charlemagne was already out the door by the time he got up. It locked automatically after her, leaving Dax clawing at it with all his might - but it was no use.

Finally, Dax gave up his vain attempts in escape and sat quietly on the floor. He watched the screen for any sign that his teammates might be suspicious of Duplicate but that hope dropped down to the ground with everything else he broke when Xyphez left the team, saying if anyone dare followed him... well, Dax really didn't care what his twin said... just that his friends thought he had left them.

Many hours latter, his Aunt returned with his dinner. But he was too distraught to give her any notice, not even to devise some brilliant plan of escape nor give some witty remark. No, he didn't have the will to do it after what he just watched happen.

When Xyphez had tricked Monkfish, Princess, baby Suno and Glasses... something in him suddenly felt empty. Like someone had ripped out part of his heart, taking all that came with the thoughts of his _friends_. Because that's what they were - _friends_, and he hadn't realized just how much that word meant to him until now.

Now... that it was too late...

Auntie Charley, frowned upon seeing her nephew like this. She set his plait on the table, which was surprisingly still standing "Don't be so gloomy Dax, pouting isn't good for the complexion." she said in her blatant tone.

He ignored her.

Charlemagne sighed and headed for the door "Well, here's your dinner, try not to starve yourself."

She left after that, door slipping closed after her but Dax didn't turn around. He just sat there, he didn't want to move. Everything seemed so wrong in S.T.O.R.M., he glanced over his shoulder and at the food - he didn't feel like eating. Right now he didn't feel like breathing.

Dax didn't even want to see his friends, he didn't want to see them when he knew they would doubt and be angry at him.

He sighed in defeat. For once he had no plan, no scheme and absolutely no idea what to do. Dax closed his eyes and there was only silence for a while, before-

"Dax, I am told eating vegetables is quite important." a voice told him as something hit the ground with a soft _thud._

Dax's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. That voice! He knew that voice! He was up on his feet and facing the person who had said those words in a heartbeat and his heart roared in happiness at the sight of his friend.

"Monkfish!" he said incredulously. Before he knew what he was doing, Dax had hugged the smaller boy so hard that Beyal had a head time breathing.

"Have you joined S.T.O.R.M.? Is that why your trying to strangle me?" it was joke, but it made Dax tense up and he let Beyal go.

"No, no I-" he stuttered frantically "You don't really believe that?"

Beyal looked disbelievingly at his friend "Of course I don't!" he exclaimed and put a hand on Dax's shoulder "Your my friend!"

Dax gazed at the hand, so much smaller than his own "Thanks Beyal..." he said with a weak smile before a puzzled look came over his face "But how did you get in?"

Beyal smiled knowingly "Living in a Temple full of hidden passages and booby-traps comes in handy when one is trying to infiltrate a S.T.O.R.M. headquarter, don't you think?" he exclaimed merrily.

Dax nodded, the feeling of dread suddenly creeping into his stomach "You probably want an explanation... don't you?" he asked quietly.

Beyal nodded "Later. After we are back with the rest of our tribe."

Dax looked up, briefly relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with all the questions right now. They made their way out the mechanical door and trough the dark hallway. Beyal silently led the way, turning every corner cautiously and it was obvious to Dax that Monkfish had memorized the path he had come in through.

They silently crept through the last few hallways... they were careful to not be seen by any night guards. Their progress was slow but they finally made it outside.

Dax would have shouted 'Finally! I'm FREE!' but there was just one thing standing in the way, or rather two things and an army - Auntie Charley, Duplicate and the whole of S. .M. soldiers behind them.

"What do you think you're doing out of your room?" she asked sternly, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"He is going back with me." Beyal answered calmly.

"Auntie didn't ask you, Monk-Ey!" Xyphez chirped while grinning like a maniac. He started jumping from foot to foot again, obviously expecting a battle. Charlemagne sent him a glare an he quieted down, but still kept jumping like a demented kangaroo.

Charley turned back to her (saner) nephew "What would you rather have Dax, a castle in which you would get anything you want," she gestured back at the headquarters and smirked "or a camping trip with a few little kids?"

Beyal waited in anticipation for Dax's answer, it was his choice after all and Beyal would respect whatever his friend chose. Finally, Dax met Charlemagne's gaze "A castle is a really nice place to live in... but I ain't no prince." he smirked as his Auntie face became even more irritated "And a castle ain't fit for an outlaw and his gang either."

Dax nodded at Beyal and the smaller boy couldn't help but let a broad grin spread across his face.

"Arachnablade!" he called as his core hit a rock to his side "Web them!" his Monsuno did as it was told and before the S.T.O.R.M. soldiers could even comprehend what happened they were stuck in the sticky webbing.

"Ew, we're stuck in spider poop!" Xyphez exclaimed. His Aunt glared at him "Shut up and use those claws of yours!" Xyphez cringed, and with that command started the painstaking job of getting out of a doily of giant ice-spider webbing.

* * *

Beyal and Dax kept running until they were halfway to team Core-Tech's camp. They crunched over with their hands on their knees, exhausted but happy.

"Nice shot Monkfish." Dax breathed.

"I learnt from the best." Beyal answered in-between pants. He straightened himself after both he and Dax had caught their breath, but they both continued to pant.

"Your short master-dude can do that?" Dax asked in bewilderment.

Beyal grinned "No my brother, you can!"

Dax froze for a second, his heart racing. Brother. Beyal had called him _brother _and it felt so much better then when his actual _twin_ called him that. He smiled at the little Monkfish.

"Beyal, I- thank you..." Dax said quietly and Beyal looked at him in confusion, but gave him the time to elaborate "for being there for me... your like my brother..." Dax finally voiced, avoiding the younger's gaze.

Beyal raised a confused eyebrow "Like the brother who just wished to make Swiss cheese out of us?"

"No!" Dax shouted, raising his gaze to meet Beyal's, his brown eyes softened "Like a little brother... that needs my protecting... and still has my back..."

Beyal smiled, eyes dancing "Then I would be glad for you to be my big brother!" he said, putting his hand on Dax's shoulder once again, only this time Dax gave him a brotherly hug, happy that someone trusted him "However..." came the small voice as Beyal stepped back "I do not wish to be near your back... or you in total when we get back to camp and Jinja has the chance to..."

Dax gulped in realization "...What am I going to do?"

"Be honest."

Dax raised an eyebrow at the innocent reply "You mean tell the rest of the team that Charlemagne is my aunt and I have a crazy twin brother with mechanical claws?" Dax realized his mistake a moment too late. He had just revealed his biggest, darkest secret! He turned to Beyal fearfully expecting a loathing look in his gray eyes, expecting a angry glare at least - but he got nothing of the sort. Just a understanding smile and a nod.

Dax shook his head in dismay "They would't believe me... I just know it."

"Well... I guess it's okay even for friends to have a few secrets..." Beyal said hesitantly and at Dax's hopeful face added "just until your ready to face it yourself."

Dax nodded, happy that he wasn't alone in this anymore.

THE END


End file.
